


crimson heatwave, breathless rush

by liesmyth



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth
Summary: “So you just want to get in my pants.”“I always want to get in your pants,” he says, immediately.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 327
Collections: Battleship 2020





	crimson heatwave, breathless rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Dear Corina, I hope you enjoy this very late treat! I was going through saved exchange requests and I remembered how fun this idea was. Thank you for the delicious prompt!

“ _Devilish pheromones._ ” Chloe sweeps him with a sceptic once over. “Pheromones – really?”

Mortal of little faith, Lucifer thinks fondly. A lovely, scorching delicious goddess of a mortal – he shudders. That’d be the pheromones, just as expected.

“It’s an angelic thing, actually, you know how it is.” All the worst hindrances of his life come from Dad, and this is no exception. “Every couple decades we get, well… irresistible to mortals. Even more than usual.” He gives her a winning smirk. If it were any other woman she'd be ripping his shirt to shreds right now, but she's the Detective, and that's kind of the _point_.

Chloe looks him up and down. Lucifer is an immortal being of uncountable age and unspeakable power, and he doesn't shiver under her gaze. Much.

“I can't see any difference.”

“Yes, thank you. Trust me, you would if I walked out of here. It’d be a veritable orgy, their puny mortal minds swept away from my power, _et cetera_. You saw how Daniel was looking at me – _Daniel_! Do you want that on your conscience? If that man had to confront his latent bisexuality he wouldn't know how to live with himself.”

It’s a serious plea delivered with pitch-perfect passion, but the Detective doesn’t seem as unspeakably jealous as he'd hoped. She looks unfazed and, maybe, a bit – intrigued?

“Detective,” he says, “Chloe. _Please_.”

“So you just want to get in my pants.”

“I always want to get in your pants,” he says, immediately. “In your bed. The back of your car. Over the piano–”

“A storage room in the precinct?”

She looks pointedly around them and, true enough, the setting leaves something to be desired.

“Tell me this isn’t just a plot to get me to have sex at work.”

He gives his best wide-eyed stare. “I would never.” That’s not quite true, and Chloe opens her mouth to speak, but he carries on. “Do you think if I’d planned this, I’d have brought you to a _storage room_?”

She bites her lip, the way he desperately wants to.

“That’s true.”

“It’s an emergency,” he assures her, voice filled with want. “Detective…”

“So I’m just a way to take the edge off?”

“What? _No_. Are you–” _Are you screwing with me_ , he meant to say, but it dies on his lips. She looks very pleased with herself.

“Detective, are you making fun of my plight?”

Her half-hidden smile is playful and encouraging.

“I’m going to kiss you,” he announces, and then he leans in and does it, and feels – well, not like heaven. Generations of poets would be sorely disappointed in him, but he’s had a taste of Heaven and of Chloe Decker’s lips, and he knows which one he prefers.

When he pulls back, she’s panting a little bit. He tries not to let the pride go to his head.

“You're hot.”

He blinks. “Are you affected now that I touched you? I was sure it wouldn’t work on you–”

“No, you’re literally – it’s like you’re burning.”

He feels that big dumb smile go wider pulling at the corners of his lips. “Oh, yeah. You know how it is. Fires of hell.”

“Shut it,” Chloe says, and then she pulls him by the collar and they’re kissing again. Her lips are soft and familiar and he loves the way she looks as he pries through his lashes, with her eyes closed and her head titled gently to the side. His hands go to her waist before he can even think about it, but Chloe doesn’t seem to mind, breath hitching as she licks into his mouth, shifting against his chest.

The room around them is cramped and dusty, filled with cardboard boxes full of old case files. He hadn’t been thinking clearly when he dragged her in here, surprised when he started to get the first twinges of his plight. The air is thick with the scent of it, the overwhelming call to touch and be touched, to feel his flesh-and-blood body intertwined with her own. Just breathing it in is making him a bit dizzy and it’s a marvel Chloe’s not affected, but then again, she always is a marvel.

He wants her _right now_ – he wants to fuck her against this door, bent over then dingy desk in the corner, he wants her however she’ll have him. He kisses the side of Chloe’s neck and she moans, grabbing his face so that their lips are meeting again, and then she’s biting down on his lips and oh, he can’t wait. He wants to rip her clothes off. That sweet smell is thick all around them, mingling with the scent of her skin; he wants to taste her and so he does, trailing kisses from the corner of her lips down the side of her jaw, hands fumbling over her hips. He wants to drop to his knees and worship her here and now. He’s getting hard in his slacks but that’s alright – that’s just a physical reaction. The way he wants her with his entire being, that’s much worse.

He pulls back.

“So, is this going where I think we should be going?”

She grins up at him, breathless and gorgeous, eyes twinkling with mischievous thrill.

“We’re _at work_.”

“You like that,” he realizes it as soon as he’s said and oh, it’s a revelation. “You’re getting off on it.” He drags his fingers purposefully over the crotch of her pants and feels her shiver. He’s a pianist – he’s good with his fingers.

Chloe bites down on her lip and he grins at her – she likes it, the way his fingers brush lightly over her cunt through the thin fabric, thumb playing with the fly of her pants.

“Chloe Decker,” he whispers. “I’m going to make you see stars.”

That works. It’s corny – as Hell, if he says so himself, and she snorts a surprised laugh then _giggles_ , a delightful little sound and she leans in and kisses the side of his mouth.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“We’re _at work_ ,” he shushes her, just as playfully. “You’re going to have to stay quiet.”

Challenge given, challenge received. She nods a jerky nod and steers herself, her hand caressing the back of his own where he’s tugging at the fly of her pants, and then he leans in so he can kiss her again.

This is going to be so much _fun_.


End file.
